


Discreet delivery

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Amagi gigglesplosion, Community: areyougame, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of waiting, Chie and Yukiko finally get a chance to open the package they ordered. As it turns out, the contents can both amuse and arouse, though possibly not at the same time.</p><p>Written (very quickly) for <a href="http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/">Are you game?</a> on DW in response to a prompt for "Toys - You know, if you keep laughing, I'm not going to let you play with it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet delivery

It had started with an evening of giggling and blushing in front of the computer in Chie's room, and a very nervous week had followed.

The company promised "discreet deliveries", but until the package was in their hands, it was only all too easy to imagine everything that _could_ go wrong. A careless postal worker tearing the wrappings, a parent deciding to be helpful - each scenario worse than the last. They had spent the week whispering and repeatedly refreshing the delivery company's website with their tracking number, and one week later, finally, it had arrived.

Chie had dashed home as soon as the final bell rang and though she arrived out of breath, she did manage to snatch up the delivery notice before her parents came home.

Later, she told them she was going for a walk. It happened to take her past the post office in town, and when she returned, no one could have guessed there was a nondescript brown package in her bag.

The following days had been nervous, too. Perhaps anxious was a better word - the package was _probably_ safe in the deepest, darkest corner of her wardrobe, which was notoriously full of stuff and in a complete mess. Even so, they could not unpack it until they were absolutely certain they would be undisturbed. That would not happen until the end of the next week - her parents were going to visit a relative that weekend, and she would have the house to herself for two whole, full, glorious days.

And so, the package lay waiting while its new owners giggled and whispered, but kept their peace until the day was finally in.

-

Chie's parents had boarded their train, and she waved from the station until it was out of sight. Then, she breathed a deep sigh of relief and began to head back home.

Almost as if by accident, she ran into Yukiko outside the bookstore, and the two of them continued on together. Just two friends heading home, just like any other day.

Except that it wasn't any other day. It was one Chie had been looking forward to for almost three weeks.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as their hands brushed while they walked. Accidental - or so it would look, at least. But Yukiko didn't do these things by accident. Chie glanced to the side and Yukiko turned her head slightly to look back, a slightly uneasy smile on her lips.

"I'm... a little nervous," she admitted.

Chie breathed another sigh of relief. "I thought it was just me."

Yukiko shook her head. Her smile widened. "A little excited, too?"

Chie found her mouth dry, so she just nodded. Oh, yes. She certainly was excited.

-

The package was no worse for wear when Chie pried it out of the wardrobe. A little crumpled around the corners, but still intact.

They shredded the wrapping paper and slowly opened the cardboard box, neither of them quite confident enough to keep their eyes entirely on the contents.

There were four things inside. One small, egg-shaped vibrator in shiny, glossy chrome-coloured plastic. One hot pink dildo, the simplest model they could find - a smooth cylinder, tapered in one end, with a flared base on the other side. One harness, looking somewhat like a particularly complex pair of underwear with a mount for the dildo in front, and a bottle of lube, just in case. It was strawberry flavoured. Watching Yukiko's shoulders shake with silent mirth as she looked at the bottle, Chie began to realize that it might not have been the best idea after all.

But the explosion she had been dreading never came, and instead Yukiko lunged for the harness and turned it back and forth, looking it over before holding it out, her eyes glittering.

"Go on!" she exclaimed. "Try it on."

Chie swallowed. It wasn't as if she had any issues getting naked with Yukiko watching, but somehow this was making her incredibly self-conscious.

She ended up stripping to her underwear before stepping into the... contraption. Black leather! She had never worn leather this close to her skin. Two buckles secured it around her hips, fitting snugly. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. Yukiko's eyes still glittered as she watched, the dildo dangling from one hand, as though she had forgotten it.

But she hadn't forgotten, and once Chie straightened up with the harness in place, Yukiko held it out, silently, her lips tightly pressed together in an attempt to suppress a grin. Chie sighed, realizing that she would have to take the harness off in order to fit the thing in place, and began the process of undoing the straps so she could pull it down again.

Yukiko watched, chewing her lower lip.

It was remarkably easy, for a first time. Then again, it wasn't exactly rocket science. (Even if it was kind of rocket shaped, Chie thought, but she wasn't going to tell Yukiko that because you never knew what would set her off. Well, she wasn't going to tell her right _now_ , anyway.)

But she didn't need to tell Yukiko anything.

Her mistake, Chie suspected, had been not keeping a firm grip on the dildo while she strapped the harness back on. She could feel it wiggling with her movements, and she could see Yukiko _staring_.

It wasn't long until her friend was bent double, writhing in the throes of the dreaded Amagi Gigglesplosion.

Chie sighed, putting her hands on her hips. There wasn't much she could do at this stage. It wasn't the first time this happened, and she knew well enough how to weather the storm - but it got a little exasperating sometimes.

She drummed her fingers on the leather and buckles as she watched Yukiko slowly, slowly settle down, and finally straighten up, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Oh," she gasped, "Chie, you are so _big_!" Then she dissolved into giggles again.

It wasn't really true. They had deliberately picked a smaller model. Even so, she had to admit that it felt... a little intimidating. Certainly bigger than a finger, or even two. And bigger than the smooth handle of Yukiko's favourite hairbrush, which had occasionally seen some use it had definitely not been manufactured for.

Chie pouted. "You know, if you keep laughing, I'm not going to let you play with it."

"S- _sorry_ ," Yukiko hiccupped. "Can't - can't stop-"

She took one more look at the hot pink 'extension' dangling between Chie's legs and folded up again, shaking with helpless laughter.

Enough was enough. The next time, Chie decided, Yukiko wasn't going to have _time_ to look. Said and done, as soon as the other girl began to breathe again, Chie tackled her, sending the empty box tumbling off the bed.

Hands pinned over her head, Yukiko stared up at her with wide, dark eyes, almost looking a little frightened. "Chie-" she began, but Chie stopped her with a kiss.

Yukiko's eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, and her eyes slowly closed, her body growing limp.

" _Chie_ ," she repeated when they parted, her voice thin and urgent.

Chie released her wrists. "Clothes. Off. Now," she ordered, the effect only slightly spoiled when she jumped at the sensation of Yukiko's dextrous fingers unhooking her bra behind her back. She had almost forgotten she was wearing it - and her panties under... no, not a chance in hell she was taking this thing off and giving Yukiko another chance to collapse. What she needed was a distraction, not another reprieve.

Chie could provide distractions.

Less than a minute later, Yukiko lay on her back again, stripped of everything but her panties, and Chie soon yanked those down as well, throwing them across the room before pinning Yukiko underneath herself again.

 _Chie_ , Yukiko mouthed, but there was no sound. Chie kissed her fiercely, hungrily, growing increasingly aware of the dildo trapped between them - angled up, pressing against her left hip and Yukiko's right. It was mostly in the way now, but soon...

She kept Yukiko's wrists pinned in her left hand and slid the right down her arm to her chest, cupping one soft breast and squeezing gently. Yukiko made a soft noise, her cheeks pink, her eyes dark and wide.

"Are you ready?" Chie asked, her voice hoarse. "Yukiko?"

"I think," Yukiko replied in a barely audible whisper, "you had better check."

Chie smirked and let her hand slide south, shifting her body to the side to get a good angle. Yukiko was breathing quickly and shallowly, her chest and stomach rising and falling rapidly. Chie's touch remained firm, more so than usual - the last thing she wanted was to _tickle_ Yukiko now - and her path straight.

Yukiko didn't make a sound, but her eyes widened, then narrowed and her back arched sensuously when her lover's fingers slipped between her thighs and stroked the lips of her sex.

Chie's eyes widened as well. Oh, Yukiko was certainly ready! Ready and willing, judging by the way she whimpered when Chie withdrew her fingers.

She made a show out of licking them clean, and was rewarded by another whimper from Yukiko. Made to lie on top of her again, but changed her mind at the last moment and crawled down instead, quickly pushed Yukiko's legs apart and pressed her tongue where her fingers had been.

Yukiko shuddered, both hands coming down to fist in Chie's hair. Chie ignored it, slowly sliding her tongue up and down Yukiko's flushed, parted folds, swollen and dripping with arousal. Slowly, slowly, and lightly, her tongue caressed Yukiko's silken flesh. Then, just as slowly, she began to part those folds and let her tongue delve deeper, teasing Yukiko's entrance before making her way up to finally let it brush her clit.

That touch, brief and light as it was, drew a high-pitched whimper from Yukiko, and her hips bucked suddenly, her body arching up from the bed, but Chie had been ready for it. Both hands on Yukiko's hips, she kept her lover steady while she sealed her lips around the sensitive little bud and began to suck gently.

Yukiko whimpered, bucked and writhed, but Chie's grasp was firm, and she did not pull back until Yukiko gave one last cry and went limp, her hands relaxing their grip on Chie's hair.

Once untangled, Chie sat up, kneeling between Yukiko's thighs, the tip of the dildo just barely touching her sex. She bent low, blowing gently across Yukiko's flushed face, and the other girl slowly opened her eyes, meeting her gaze with a misty, satisfied look.

"Now?" Chie asked, pushing her hips up a bit so Yukiko could feel what she meant. "Yukiko?"

Yukiko nodded, licked her lips, and finally managed: "Now." She reached up with one shaky hand, and Chie clasped it, intertwining their fingers, and began to push.

There wasn't much resistance - not much more than when it had been her fingers, or that hairbrush handle. But unlike her fingers, and even unlike the brush, which wasn't much bigger, the sensation lasted longer before she bottomed out, feeling Yukiko's warmth through the harness as their bodies pressed together.

The sensation. The sensation of sinking _into_ Yukiko. Chie squirmed where she knelt, whimpering, regretting her decision to keep her panties on under the harness. Just picturing it was messing with her head - with her entire body. She felt so warm, so _hot_ , her cheeks must be burning red. Not just her cheeks, her ears, her chest, her _everything_ felt hot.

And still, that sensation, the knowledge of what she had done to Yukiko, was not as hot as Yukiko's reaction playing out in front of her. The sight of her eyes widening, her pupils dilated. Of her mouth opening in a gasp, her red lips remaining parted.

"Wow," Chie whispered, pressing herself hard against Yukiko, unwilling to move just yet.

"Kiss," Yukiko whispered back, staring up at her, and Chie obeyed without a thought, seeking her lover's lips and tongue with her own. Her free hand fumbled around at her side until she found Yukiko's, and their fingers intertwined, both hands locked together. She felt Yukiko's legs come up and wrap around her waist and whimpered softly into the kiss, wishing she had more arms to return the favour, more mouths to kiss her with, more anything.

Yukiko giggled, softly, briefly. Chie blinked, pulling her head back to get a better look. Yukiko was smiling, beautiful and serene, flushed from the tips of her ears down to the upper slopes of her breasts.

"Yukiko?"

Yukiko shook her head. "Ssh."

Then she began to rock her hips.

The movements were miniscule, pinned as she was under Chie's weight, but they were sufficient. Slowly, matching Yukiko's rhythm, Chie began to respond, sliding her body back and forth against Yukiko's, the dildo in and out of her.

Yukiko moaned, eyes fluttering closed, and for a few moments they remained thus, slowly rocking together, as Chie drank in the sight of her lover's flushed features. As she felt the harness pressing against her own sex with each motion, her body gradually began to tingle, and without having to particularly think about it, her movements grew faster.

Before long, Yukiko matched them, hands and legs tightening their grip. Her eyes opened, just long enough to catch Chie's gaze and whisper another _Kiss_ before closing again, and Chie once more obeyed, hungrily meeting Yukiko's lips with her own. She untangled her right hand and slipped it between them, once more finding Yukiko's breast and teasing the small, hard nipple. Yukiko purred, and Chie felt the newly freed hand land on the back of her head, pulling her harder into the kiss. And there it remained, fisted hard in her hair while they rocked, faster and harder, until Yukiko broke from the kiss with a shriek, hair flying as she tossed her head; heels drumming on Chie's thighs and buttocks, her body shuddering with orgasmic bliss.

It was, Chie thought, probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, always leaving her sad when it was over; always making her eager to see it again.

When Yukiko's grip on her loosened, Chie lunged for the vibrator lying a bit to the side, fervently hoping the promise of 'batteries included' was true.

It was probably mean of her. Yukiko would be even more sensitive than usual after two orgasms - or was it three? She wasn't certain about the last one - but she wasn't as fragile as she looked, and Chie was convinced she could take it.

Well, fairly certain, at any rate.

The vibrator hung on a cord, leading to a small control device, an on-off switch and a round dial showing min and max, like the volume control on a stereo.

Twisting the dial to min, Chie flicked the switch and shoved the egg in between them, pressing it against Yukiko's clit.

The vibration wasn't very strong, but the touch made Yukiko jump and arch up, far enough to almost pull herself off the dildo buried inside her, and let out a short, high-pitched shriek that seemed to echo in the room. Chie winced - she had been worried about the sound of the vibrator, but it had been nowhere near as loud as this.

Screw it, she thought. Screw the noise, screw the neighbours, she was going to fuck Yukiko senseless and anyone who objected could just go fuck themselves.

Laughing, she turned the dial maybe a tenth of the way, and Yukiko shook, her body a tight arch supported by her heels and shoulders, fingers and toes curling and clawing at the sheets.

"Chie!" she gasped out, hands shaking where they lay, white-knuckled as she gripped the sheet, but if she had wanted to say more, it was lost when another orgasm rippled through her, almost throwing Chie off her.

Chie just turned the dial a little further, hips rocking, pumping her dildo in and out of Yukiko's clenching sex.

One orgasm melting into another, Yukiko collapsed on her back, eluding Chie's attention for a moment; then whimpered loudly as the toys returned on and inside her body. Unable to escape, unable to speak, she shook and moaned helplessly, until finally she lay still despite Chie's efforts, just whimpering softly and panting, chest heaving, body gleaming with sweat.

It was only then that Chie turned the vibrator off and pulled out, staring in amazement as the hot pink rubber slid out between Yukiko's glistening lips; then lay down on her side, cradling the other girl to her chest.

It took a long time for Yukiko to recover. Gradually, her panting slowed and her breathing grew deeper, and eventually it seemed that she was asleep, her head nestled against Chie's breasts. Chie smiled, stroking Yukiko's long, black hair, and waited, despite her own arousal, now even more unbearable after watching the scene that had played out before her.

The first sign of Yukiko's awakening, if she had been asleep at all, was a turn of her head and a surprisingly sharp bite at Chie's left nipple. Yelping, Chie jumped, and Yukiko followed her up, pouting.

"You think you're clever, don't you?"

"S - sorry?" Chie tried, while absently rubbing her boob. Since when did Yukiko have such sharp teeth?

"I have to _walk_ home, you know."

"Sorry."

"Not yet." Yukiko held up the little chrome-coloured vibrator, a predatory grin spreading on her lips. "But you will be."

Chie opened her mouth to protest, and Yukiko held up the control device. Chie had increased the power to maybe a third, and it had already been quite noticeable in her hand.

Yukiko began to turn the dial. One third. One half. Three quarters. Full power. Chie gaped.

"That - that's not -"

Yukiko smiled sweetly and began to unbuckle the harness, pulling it off along with Chie's soaked panties, freeing the pink 'rocket' from the leather, then ran it slowly down Chie's stomach.

"Spread," she ordered.

Chie whimpered, but complied. Yukiko slid the dildo lower, passing over her clit - Chie drew a sharp breath - and further below, swiftly pushing it against her entrance and then, without ceremony, pushed _in_.

Chie groaned, toes curling. It wasn't that big, really it wasn't, but it was bigg _er_ than anything else she had felt, and it went so _deep_ inside her.

"Oh," Yukiko said, sounding somewhat far off. "So that is how it looks."

"'s... nice," Chie managed, head spinning.

It was nice. So many times she had seen Yukiko come, but she hadn't managed to join her even once. Now, it didn't seem so far off. Even without the threat of the vibrator turned _all the way up_ and oh shit she was going to _break_ if Yukiko made good of that threat. Break and _scream_.

Yukiko flicked the switch. The vibrator hummed, startlingly loud.

Then she lowered it - not to Chie's clit, but to her chest, circling the nipple she had bitten. Chie groaned. It was a relief, but the vibration was _strong_ and she couldn't imagine how intense that would be later on.

And not much later, either. Three or four times, Yukiko circled on her breast; then continued lower. And all the while, she pumped the dildo in and out of Chie's sex, too slowly to bring her off, but fast enough to make her head feel hot and heavy, frizzy and full of fluff. It was as if she knew! And Chie whimpered in frustration, anticipation, and even in the middle of it all, pleasure, her hands fisting in the sheets just as Yukiko's had done, all while the vibrator slowly slid down her stomach, moving in meaningless curves and circles.

She whimpered as it reached the mound over her sex, body tense with anticipation - and nothing happened. Firmly pressed against her mound, the vibrator hummed under Yukiko's hand, the sensation transplanting through Chie's flesh, teasing but hardly overwhelming.

Still smirking, Yukiko bent low and began to kiss her way up Chie's body, following much the same path she had done on the way down. Soft, suckling kisses rained down on Chie's stomach, and she moaned, hips bucking against the length buried deep inside her.

Lips, and then also tongue. Slowly lapping at her tanned skin, Yukiko left a glistening trail behind as she moved, circling, up to Chie's breasts, where she began to suckle. No teeth this time, just lips and tongue, and Chie could take no more. Whimpering out Yukiko's name, fingers and toes clutching the sheet in an iron grip, Chie arched up into Yukiko's touch, coming hard enough to shake her entire body, her head filling with a fizzy pink sensation that seemed to pop like soda bubbles. The vibrations, the feeling of being filled up, the kisses, everything melted together into a blissful explosion that left her breathless, trembling where she lay.

Yukiko simply continued, beautiful and merciless.

Chie whimpered. She moaned. And eventually she screamed and pleaded - she never knew what for. For it to end? For more? All she knew was that she got more, and more, and more, and when she truly could not stand it any more, it finally ended, and Yukiko clutched her to her chest, just as she had done before.

"What do you think?" Yukiko wondered, later, once Chie opened her eyes again.

Chie opened her mouth, closed it again, tried to think, and finally smiled.

"I think I love you," she said.

Then Yukiko kissed her, and she didn't say anything more for a long time.


End file.
